Sorry, it's a boy
by YukieOuSakurai
Summary: Bokuto se siente mal, ni siquiera puede comer su delicioso yakiniku! Akaashi le dice el motivo. \\ Cumpleaños atrasado de Bokuto-han. Mpreg. Sobre ése mito que aqueja a los padres durante el embarazo. BokuAka, tal cual.


Bokuto miró a Akaashi de forma insistente. Pasaba su tenedor por la comida pero no ingería nada. Parecía un niño pequeño.

 _–Bokuto-san, ¿qué sucede?–_ El búho mayor apartó la mirada, a pesar de todo, no quería incomodar al más pequeño.

 _–No es nada.–_ Metió un poco de carne en su boca, sintiendo un poco molesto el sabor. A decir verdad, no tenía hambre, de hecho sentía un malestar estomacal ligero. _–No, la verdad es que, no me pasa la comida.–_ Hizo una mueca y dejó el tenedor sobre la servilleta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?–

 _–Hace dos semanas. Pero no es todo el tiempo, sólo en algunas ocasiones, mi estómago no quiere recibir nada. El otro día rechacé un plato de parrillada en la oficina!–_ Bokuto se veía algo angustiado. Akaashi rió, al tiempo de que se levantaba y recogía los platos para ponerlos en el lavabo. _–¿Estaré enfermo?–_ Se rascó la cabeza.

 _–No, tú no.–_

 _–¿Hm?–_ Bokuto miró con incredulidad a Akaashi, que rebuscaba entre los cajones de paños en la cocina.

 _–El que está enfermo soy yo.–_ Sonrió de nuevo cuando encontró lo que buscaba, luego volvió a la mesa con aquello entre sus manos.

 _–Eh?! Por qué dices eso?!–_ La cara de Bokuto mostraba real preocupación.

Akaashi no le respondió, sólo colocó lo que llevaba en sus manos sobre la mesa. Era una cajita azul con un listón muy llamativo en colores blanco, dorado y negro. Bokuto levantó una ceja ¿eso era un regalo?

 _–Feliz cumpleaños, Koutaro.–_

Bokuto miró la cajita un poco más. No recordaba para nada su propio cumpleaños, estaba tan ocupado en la oficina, que había olvidado por completo algunas cosas de su vida personal. Pero por supuesto, Akaashi nunca lo olvidaba.

 _–Oh dios! No lo recordaba para nada! Qué es?!–_ Tomó la caja entre sus torpes manos y la sacudió un poco, al parecer era una cosa muy pequeña, porque le sobraba espacio ahí dentro.

 _–Hmm.. debes calmarte y abrir con cuidado.–_

Bokuto puso sobre la mesa el paquetito y le tomó los listones, deslizando el amarre, luego quitó la tapa. En el interior había un tubo pequeño de color azul. Definitivamente no tenía ni idea de qué era eso, simplemente no tenía forma alguna. Subió la mirada hasta el ex-setter y este le dedicó una mirada tranquila.

 _–Lee lo que dice.–_ Asintió con su cabeza.

 _–Hmm..–_ Bokuto tomó el tubo entre sus dedos y lo acercó a sus ojos, las letras eran pequeñas. _–A ver.. dice "una raya es negativo, una cruz es positivo"–_ Observó una pequeña pantalla al lado de las instrucciones y notó una crucecita de color azul y rojo. _–Akaashi.. esto..–_ Su cara se adorno con un blush impresionante y luego comenzó a llorar, Akaashi le sonrió con ternura y se levantó para abrazarlo, Koutaro se aferró a su cintura.

 _–Feliz cumpleaños. Tengo tres semanas.–_ Su voz era tan tranquila.

 _–Akaashiii..–_ Lanzó quejidos en medio del llanto, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de llorar. _–Yo.. ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?–_

 _–Me enteré ayer. Vomité hasta la ensalada, así que, fui a revisión. Me dijeron que me hiciera el test, pero para estar seguro pedí exámenes de sangre. Perdón por hacerte rechazar la parrillada.–_ Acarició su cabello, despeinándolo.

 _–Waah! No lo puedo creer! Un pequeño viene en camino! Quiero que sea una niña igual a ti!–_

 _–Lo siento, es un niño.–_

 _–Eh?!–_

 _–Hoy en día ya se pueden saber muchas cosas desde las primeras semanas.–_

 _–Oh bueno, no importa! Un pequeño Keiji!–_ Bokuto estaba más tranquilo ahora, su felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, pero no iba a llorar hasta que naciera su hijo. Eso no era un buen ejemplo. _–Espera, ¿por qué te disculpas por la parrillada?–_

 _–Mi madre me dijo que los papás sienten los síntomas del embarazo cuando es el primer bebé.–_ Bokuto miró hacia arriba y Akaashi le devolvió la mirada.

 _–Ya, entonces daré mi vida por la de mi hijo.–_ Sonó tan dramático, a Akaashi le dio risa.

 _–No tienes que hacer eso, se te quitará en nada.–_ Akaashi se inclinó y le dio un leve beso.

 _–Aaaaahhhh! Rayos! Mi candente esposa estará indispuesta por los próximos nueve meses!–_ Su expresión se veía angustiada.

 _–El doctor me dijo que, debido a que he cuidado mi cuerpo con el deporte, soy más resistente al embarazo.. puedo comer normalmente, sólo en ratos lo siento pesado y que también mi periodo estable llegará antes.–_ Akaashi se sonrojó mientras decía aquello y se rascaba un poco la mejilla.

 _–Pero tengo que contener mi fuerza, de todas maneras.–_ Hizo su mano en un puño y cerró los ojos decidido.

 _–Sólo un poco.–_

Bokuto se levantó pronto y tomó a Akaashi de la cintura, acercándolo, besándolo, aprisionándolo contra las alacenas y cargándolo para montarlo ahí. Rebuscó debajo de la gran camiseta que usaba para andar en casa, deslizó su mano por la pierna y subió hasta el trasero, dando un fuerte apretón.

 _–¿Quieres?–_ Preguntó. Probablemente ésa sería su última vez en los próximos tres o cuatro meses. Akaashi lo empujó lejos, casi desconcertándolo, para después él mismo darse la vuelta mientras bajaba sus shorts con la ropa interior. "?!"

 _–Mételo, estoy listo.–_ Keiji se inclinó sobre la alacena y puso su pecho ahí, de manera que pudo levantar su trasero para Bokuto. _–Sinceramente con el shock de mi embarazo, lo olvidé. Este es mi regalo número 2.–_

Bokuto sonrió complacido con aquello, a pesar de todo. Probablemente para cuando terminada de gestar, ambos estarían demasiado desesperados, la última sesión no iba a estar tan mal. Que no quedará duda de que, después de los 40 días iba a sacudirlo como nunca. Sólo quedaba esperar.

 _–Akaashi..–_ Gimió el nombre de él, casi ansioso, ya quería verlo encendido y con la pinta de una mamá buenísima.

 _–Koutaro, apresúrate.–_

 _"Mierda"_ Dios no le había dejado mucha paciencia a ninguno de los dos, aquello iba a ser un dulce calvario.


End file.
